shadow of light
by evileiko14
Summary: well miroku high jacks a bus and use the people for ransom sango is on that bus.when miroku gets his money and let everyone go sango wants to stay with him feelig that she can trust him,after all its better than being beaten by her father
1. runaway

Disclaimer I don't own inuyasha…..i wish I did

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfic….not it's the first one im putting on im soooooooooooooooooooo happy I hope you like it uh hi zidet and sholei ummmmmm thanks I hope you like it oh yeah in this one Miroku is a kidnapper ……I know you have always wanted to see him kidnap someone**

Runaway

Sango looked out the bus window. She stared at her surroundings big lushes green trees and she began to fall asleep

"Noooooooooo stop no more no more please" she heard herself say "no I cant ...Please just stop father please" she screamed

"Shut up bitch "her father said slapping her Sango fell back holding her face "no more please"Sango pleaded

Sango opened her eyes then tears started to flow down her face..."kohaku" she said to herself..."im so sorry

That bastard killed you"

"Miss would you like some tea?" a man said hold a tea kettle

"No thank you" she said wiping tears from her perfect flawless skin

"Miss are you okay? He asked seeing that she was in pain

"fine ...I'm fine" she replied lying though her teeth

He walked away and all she could do was sigh. She looked down at her book shadow angels

"someone gotta help me there ...here I come shikon city

About a hour later

"Next stop shikon city" the driver said threw the intercom

"Okay" she though "no one will know me here"

"Please exit threw the gray door" the driver said

Sango go up and pulled her bags down from the shelf and she headed for the gray door there was a man in front of her...the gray doors slide open and by surprise the man was greeted with three bullets to the chest he fell back on Sango "ahhhhhhh"

She screamed three men stepped in side shotting theirguns at the ceiling

"everyone stay sited or down, no body try to be a hero kay or else we will kill you" one of the men said looking around he walked to a closed room where the driver was and all you heard was a gun shot Sango began to pull herself up when one of the men reached down to help her up

"go sit over there" he said pointing to a empty sit

"okay everyone we are using you as ransom so shut up and be respectful or we will kill you here are the rules talk with out permission you die get up with out permission and we kill you plot against us we kill you ...or try to be a hero ...so please try not to get killed we need all the money we can get" he said laughing slightly "my name is Miroku and the man that just went back there his name is Inuyasha and he is Shippo,." Two more men got on the train

"So what girl can we use?" one of them asked

"Shut up their not for sex their for money, unless you want a guy?"Miroku said begin a total ass hole

Sango began to shake violently. She closed her eyes trying to think about some thing else she put here feet on the seat and squeezed her knees to her chest tears began t run down her face," no i'm not staying here"Sango said

"w-what did you say?"Miroku said squatting down so he could see her face

"I cant stay here and I wont" Sango said looking at him with disgust then she pushed him making him fall back she got up and ran for the sliding doors.Miroku got up and pulled her back by her hair then throwing her into a wall

She started to cry seeing that she was going to die here.Miroku picked her up and took here into the drivers room (thingy, kinda like a train,) Miroku sat her down,

"Look I don't wanna kill you but well if I don't the others will get Ideas"Miroku said pointing the gun at her bang

Sango looked up at him then sighed……

"For now on your dead"Miroku said feeling like a idiot

He walked out of the room

"okay"Sango said quietly


	2. in the past

**Disclaimer...I don't own Inuyasha……yet**

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii once again ummmm I hope you like the fanfic...k well here we go**

**In the past**

Sango sat in the room waiting for Miroku to return. She looked around and realized there was a window.

"Perfect, I can get out of here"

Sango picked up a gun, the gun Miroku left in there. She pointed the gun at the window.boomthe glass shattered. She put the gun in her back pocket she stepped on the dash broad and began to climb out, when someone pulled her back

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh let me go asshole!' Sango screamed. She kicked him in a very sensitive area. He quickly let her go to hold his gut because the pain traveled up.Sango jumped out of the bus (and no the bus is not moving) Sango ran as fast as she could. Not looking back she yelled "fuck you"

Miroku jumped out of the window. "Damn it" he said seeing how far she had gone. He kept on running he reached for his gun when he realized that she had it"damn it" he said once to himself

"Gotta keep going" she said to her self when she tripped and twisted her ankle on some rocks "ahhhhh" she screamed she held her ankle, blood began to cover her ankle and her hand. Miroku ran up to Sango he knelled down on "hmm seems that your getting what you…well should I say deserve" Miroku said looking at her,

he picked her up and brought her back to the bus to be greeted by Inuyasha" I thought you killed her,"Inuyasha said looking down at the bleeding girl

"I know, it's just-"Miroku began

"Just what? hmm lets see what does she remind you of your dead girl friend? Inuyasha said glaring at him,"we can't have mistakes, none!" he yelled,

Miroku nodded. He carried her back into that small room and sat her in a chair he ripped a part of his t-shirt off and began to rap it around her ankle,"please, I cant stay here, if you would release me I would cause you no trouble besides it would be better for the both of us,"sango said quietly tears starting to surface,

Miroku looked up at her" I can't let you go even if I wanted to, Inuyasha held kill me if I did,"

"Look if my father finds me then, he'll kill me"

"w-what, who? I mean why?"Miroku asked confused

"I ran away, my dad he was beating me, and he was… well" Sango said feeling like she could not continue

"What did he do to you?" Miroku asked he looked down when he realized "oh I'm sorry," he continued

She looked at him as if she had never heard those words before "thank you," Sango said feeling like this trip was not a waste

"So what about you?" Sango asked

"well me and Inuyasha kidnap people for ransom and on day I fell in love a girl and he killed her, he felt that she would betrayed us so he killed her,…"Miroku said standing up "he said I would thank him in the end" Miroku walked out of the door leaving Sango and his last words to twirl around in her mind

**okay hmmm well were getting to a very good part and guess what umm I don't know well ill have the next chapter up soon k **


End file.
